BattleArena Config
right 'Fichier de config de BattleArena par défaut '(le plus récent peut etre trouvé ici). ConfigVersion: 2.3.3 # For help the wiki is a good source of information # Wiki: # http: //wiki.battleplugins.com/w/index.php/BattleArena # Updates will be retrieved from the latest plugin on the bukkit site. Valid Options : none, release, beta, all # none (don't auto update) # release (only get release version, ignore beta and alpha) # beta (get release and beta versions, ignore alpha) # all (get all new updates) autoUpdate: release # show newer versions. Valid Options: none, console, ops # none (don't show new versions) # console (show only to console log on startup) #ops (announce to ops on join, will only show this message once per server start) announceUpdate: console ## What is the money on this server called, or if you use Vault the money name will come from there moneyName: Gold ### Misc Options # some servers like to teleport people into the floor, you can adjust the Y offset of the teleport # to make them teleport higher by default, 1.0 = 1 block teleportYOffset: 0.0 teleportYVelocity: 0.0 # When a player joins an arena and their inventory is stored # how many old inventories should be saved # put in 0 if you don't want this option numberSavedInventories: 5 # which player commands should be disabled when they enter an arena (use 'all' to disable everything) disabledCommands: spawn, payhome, warp, watch, sethome, ma, f, factions # which player commands will be allowed. commands specified here will work even if ('all') is specified above enabledCommands: [] # What commands should be disabled when the player is inside of a queue, but not in a match, (use 'all' to disable everything) disabledQueueCommands: [] # which player commands will be allowed in a queue. commands specified here will work even if ('all') is specified above enabledQueueCommands: [] # If set to true, items that are usually not stackable will be stacked when # a player is given items. Examples: 64 mushroom soup, or 64 snow_ball, instead of 1 or 16 ignoreMaxStackSize: true # if set to true, given enchanted items will not be limited to 'normal' safe enchantment levels # Example, most weapons are limited to sharpness 5. if unsafeItemEnchants: true, this can be any level unsafeItemEnchants: true # Bukkit or Minecraft had a bug that sometimes caused players to be invisible after teleporting # If this is happening on your server set this to true. # This option will be taken away once I have confirmed bukkit has fixed the problem enableInvisibleTeleportFix: true # Check to make sure players have not used or dropped any items before letting them change classes needSameItemsToChangeClass: true # Use perms for join/leave signs. useSignPerms: false ### Option sets allow you to give an easy to remember name for a group of options # you can add as many of your own as you want # storeAll: with options storeGamemode, storeHealth, storeHunger, storeItems, storeHeroclass, storeMagic, clearExperience, clearInventory, deEnchant # restoreAll: with options restoreGamemode, restoreHealth, restoreHunger, restoreItems, restoreHeroclass, restoreMagic, clearInventory, deEnchant optionSets: storeAll1: options: storeGamemode, storeHealth, storeHunger, storeItems, storeHeroclass, storeMagic, clearExperience, clearInventory, deEnchant restoreAll1: options: restoreGamemode, restoreHealth, restoreHunger, restoreItems, restoreHeroclass, restoreMagic, clearInventory, deEnchant ## default Options (these can be overridden by each match/event type) defaultOptions: useScoreboard: true ### Use the scoreboard useColoredNames: true ## color team names (needs TagAPI or Scoreboard) #### Match Options #### secondsTillMatch: 6 ## how long between onPrestart and onStart matchTime: 120 ## How long do timed matches last, (in seconds) secondsToLoot: 5 ## Time after winning to run around and collect loot matchUpdateInterval: 30 ## For timed matched, how long between sending players match updates ## Default time before a match is started with the minimum amount of players matchForceStartTime: 60 ## Enable ready block (a block players can click to signify they are ready) enablePlayerReadyBlock: false readyBlockType: 42 ## what is the ready block (42 is iron_block) ## How long before a player can choose another class timeBetweenClassChange: 3 #### Event Options #### eventCountdownTime: 120 ## How long before announcing an automated event and its start eventCountdownInterval: 60 ## How often will it announce a reminder that its open and you can join ## If true, when a player joins and an event that can be opened, it will be ## opened and the player will join allowPlayerCreation: false ## When opened by a player with allowPlayerCreation, what arguments should get passed in playerOpenOptions: time=180 #### Duel Options #### allowRatedDuels: false # By default dueling can not be rated # default duel options to pass in. Example rated,money=100 defaultDuelOptions: [] # after a player rejects a duel, how long before they can be challenged again challengeInterval: 1800 # (seconds) 1800 = 30minutes # allow players to challenge ops allowChallengeOps: false #### Scheduled Event Options #### ## Valid options startNext onServerStart: [] timeBetweenScheduledEvents: 30 ## seconds between end of one event, and start of another announceTimeTillNextEvent: false announceGivenItemsOrClass: true ## When players are given items or a class tell them the items #### Match/Event Announcements #### ## these only affect the broadcasts to the server or channel, not the messages the fighting players receive ## announce : announce these messages ## dontannounce : dont announce these messages ## server : broadcast to the server ## channel= : use the channel specified (needs the Vault plugin) announcements: onCountDownToEvent: [ announce, server ] ## event is now open onPreStart: [ announce, server ] ## match going to happen soon, example 'P1p1Elo vs P2p2elo' onStart: [ dontannounce ] ## match starting onVictory: [ announce, server ] ## match has been won, exmaple 'P1p1elo has defeated P2p2elo' onEnterQueue: [ dontannounce ] ## player1 has entered the queue for #### Default event Announcements #### eventAnnouncements: onCountDownToEvent: [ announce, server ] ## event is now open onOpen: [ announce, server ] ## event is now open onStart: [ announce, server ] ## event is starting onVictory: [ announce, server ] ## event has been won onCancel: [ announce, server ] ## event has been cancelled Retour à l'index BattleArena Page d'accueil Catégorie:Battlearena